A wide variety of flexible organic EL devices using a flexible film as a base have been developed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). When a flexible organic EL device is used, it is most often laminated against other devices such as clear cases and touch panels having a curved-surface shape taking advantage of the flexibility and thinness thereof.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-103471